The New Delinquent Originally: TDWT My Way
by cdisney3
Summary: Meet Alex the delinquent. She signed up for TDWT and fell for a certain Punk. This takes place in I See London... This is my first fanfic so that's why it's so short. Pairings: DxA  Duncan and Alex  and some GxA Gwen and Alejandro
1. What happens in London

**Alex's P.O.**V

I was sitting next to Duncan in economy class, getting daggers from Courtney. Wait sorry, introductions, right. I'm Alex, one of the new girls who signed up for Total Drama World Tour. I'm a delinquent, just like Duncan. I have purple streaked hair in a ponytail. I have gray eyes, a purple tank top with a star on it, black pants, black sandals, black fingerless gloves and spiked bracelets. When I came to this show, Duncan was my best friend already. Unfortunately, Courtney was my enemy and I was on her team.

I sighed as Courtney continued to stare at me. Duncan looked at me, and knew something was bothering me.

"What's wrong Sweetheart?" he asked. Ever since I came here, he did some harmless flirting with me, like calling me Sweetheart.

"Nothing Stud. It's just that, does Courtney always stare at people she doesn't like?" I asked. Stud. That was my favorite nick name for him.

Duncan looked up and saw Courtney staring deadly at me. He winced.

"Just ignore her, we're just friends, remember?" He wrapped his arm around me. I blushed.

"Y-Yea, just friends." I said. Ever since I saw him, I had a secret crush on him. He's just so….ugh, he has a girlfriend.

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I looked down at Alex as she worried about Courtney. She was so cute. I wish I could just play with her purple streaks all day. Ugh, I'm such a marshmallow around her.

Chris announced that we have to parachute off the plane. As always, Alex gladly took the parachute and flipped in mid air while she jumped out. She is a Dare Devil after all. I jumped after her. We all landed on (or at least near) a double-decker bus. We went inside and Chris explained the challenge there. We have to catch some Ripper dude and that there will be clues in various locations.

I saw Gwen looking around and she asked Alex where was Alejandro. She so has a thing for him. Chris explained that he has already been caught. We went to the Tower Of London.

We have to strip a guard to find the first clue. What the hell, what kind of challenge was that? Courtney started to freak because she didn't want to make me jealous, I rolled my eyes. Her team ended up finding the clue first.

"Good job Punk-Princess." I told Alex. She smiled and continued to go with her team.

**Alex's P.O.V**

Heather, Gwen, Courtney and I went into a torturing room. We had to torture someone for the next challenge. Courtney rooted for me to do it. Me and Gwen rolled our eyes and put Heather on the torturing machine. We ended up getting the next clue.

"Sorry Heather, its just business." I said sarcastically as I helped her out. She growled at me.

"Wait, where's Sierra and Cody?" Gwen asked.

"Oh no, they must've got caught." Courtney said in shock.

"We gotta keep going though, come on." I said.

We ended up heading to a dining hall. I decided that I should go in and they should be look out. I ran in and found the next clue in a golden egg. As I ran out, I bumped into Duncan.

"Oh sorry Sweetheart." He said.

"No problem. Hey, I can help you out; the next clue is just in the double-decker bus." I told him.

"Thanks, maybe we could got together."

"Yeah." I said as I looked at him dreamily. Then we heard screams. We ran outside to see that all of our teams had been captured.

"I think we better run." Duncan said.

"Ditto." I agreed.

We ran as fast as we could. I wasn't paying attention and tripped on a rock. I yelped because my ankle started to hurt. Duncan turned back and saw me.

"What's wrong Ally?" he asked coming to me.

"My ankle, I think I twisted it, I can't walk."

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I was worried as I looked at Alex and her twisted ankle. I bit my lip because if I left her, I could win. If I didn't, I wouldn't have a best friend anymore. I picked her up bridal style and ran with her to the double-decker bus.

In the bus, we looked around for the next clue. When we were about to give up, the Ripper guy grabbed Alex and put her in the driver's booth. I got mad and started to beat him up. When I was done, I freed Alex and carried her to the plane with our criminal.

"Congratulations you two. You caught The Ripper. But….Team Amazon wins because her name comes first in the alphabet." Chris told us. I saw everyone staring at us.

"Dang it." I said as I looked down.

**Alex's P.O.V**

I hopped into the confessional with one foot and sat down.

"That was so sweet of Duncan to help me; I hope he doesn't get eliminated. That would make me feel like a horrible person. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for him to help me. Ugh, I just hope he's not eliminated because I have no idea what I would do without him. I-I mean, I don't know what Courtney would do without him. Heh heh."

Duncan walked into the confessional, thinking he was alone.

"You're not eliminated!" I said as I hugged him.

"Yeah, but Noah is. Aww, did you miss me?" he asked.

"Very funny Stud, but actually, I did."

"Good."

He held my hand and stared into my eyes. I had a feeling what was coming next. I began to blush get nervous. I was so overwhelmed; I could only say one word.

"Courtney….." I told him.

He put his hand around my waist and pulled me into a kiss. I kissed him back; I have no idea why though. I was just lost in his soft lips. Little did I know that Tyler poked his head in.


	2. The Horrible Leftover Pieces

**Alex's P.O.V**

I listened to Courtney as she complained about Duncan carrying me in the challenge. I squeezed the handle of my chair and bit my lip.

"I'm surprised they haven't even kissed yet." Courtney said looking at me suspiciously. I closed my eyes shut.

**Confessional**

**Alex: "I can't believe I kissed Duncan. Ugh, now I'm sure I'm gonna be in trouble. Ooo, but the kiss was sooo great. Ugh, I'm a bad guy now."**

**End Confessional**

**Duncan's P.O.V**

"_Duncan…"_

_I looked around to see where I was._

"_Duncan…"_

_Wait, was I in my room? And who was calling me? I looked around and saw Alex. She looked sad._

"_What, what happened? Are you hurt?" I asked her._

"_Why did you kiss me? Now I'm gonna go home soon…all because of you." She started to disappear._

"_Wait, Alex!" I called. But it was too late._

I woke up just in time because Tyler was about to spill about me and Alex's kiss to Alejandro.

"Oh that was some deep sleep. Sleep of the dead. You know what I mean Tyler? Dead!" I said as I gave him a warning look.

**Confessional**

**Duncan: "Tyler saw me and Alex kiss. He better know not to tell. He better know better."**

**End Confessional**

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I walked into the economy section to hear about where our next challenge would be. Chris told us that we would be competing in the Olympics' birthplace – Rome. What the heck, Rome?

"It actually took place in Greece." I told him.

Chris denied it at first, but then threw and intern off the plane. I hope that guy has a lawyer.

"Good luck Alejandro, you're gonna need it since your so obviously too into yourself." Gwen told Alejandro.

"Good luck to you my dear, you're as witty as your remarks." Alejandro told her. Gwen growled at him.

I was then drawn to something else. Were Duncan and Alex flirting with each other through their eyes? When we walked away, I grabbed Alex.

"What was that?" I asked her.

"What was what?" she asked back.

"You were flirting with Duncan."

"No…I was…staring at his…messy mohawk. Yea, that's it. His mohawk is a mess."

"Okay….." She walked away. I knew there was something going on.

**Alex's P.O.V**

We landed in Greece and there, Chris explained what we would be doing. We were gonna do one on one challenges. The first event would be hunting for gold through a maze of pillars, guarded by an Ermanthian Boar. Awesome, this would totally get me noticed as a Dare Devil. I volunteered right away, but so did Duncan.

"Um, maybe not…" I said as I turned back around, but Chris forced us to.

"Now it's time to switch over." Chris told the rest.

"So we're not gonna stay and watch very closely?" Courtney asked, clearly concerned.

"Nope." Chris responded.

Chris and the rest of the contestants walked away, leaving me with Duncan.

As I looked for the Boar Bear, I bumped into Duncan. We nervously apologized to each other.

"Please continue, only with singing!" Chris told us out of no where. I rolled my eyes.

**Duncan:** _I know what you're thinking..._  
_I'm thinking it too._  
**Alex:** _I'm not sure what you're thinking..._  
_So, maybe that's true._  
**Duncan:** _I don't know what happened..._  
_But I have no regrets._  
**Alex:** For real? Neither do I …  
But you-know-who doesn't know yet.  
**Duncan:** _Oh, it's just between us!_  
**Alex:** _Not exactly. Someone made a fuss!_  
**Duncan:** _They sure weren't meant to see!_  
_But that locked door couldn't secure our privacy!_  
**Courtney:** He's got such a great voice.  
I can't make out the lyrics, speak up!  
**Chris:** Shush!  
**Duncan:** _Fine! Let's do it!_  
_Let's clear the air!_  
**Alex:** _Maybe later! Look out for that bear!_  
**Duncan:** Ahhh! _The pain, the pain!_  
_Too much to explain!_  
**Alex:** _Boar Bear please let go of Duncan  
Cause this is just insane!  
_**Duncan:** _The boar bear's got me!_  
_And that's seriously lame!  
_I started smacking the boar bear and wrestling it to get the gold.  
**Alex:** _Thanks, mister boar bear..._  
_I guess I win this game!_

I took the gold and looked at Duncan with a worried look. I tried to help him, but Chris forced me to the next challenge. Gwen and Alejandro were going against each other since they didn't fight in the last challenge. They were doing a hurdle race. Gwen was worried because she wasn't that flexible, while Alejandro did a split and put his hair in a ponytail with his feet.

**Confessional**

**Alex: "Okay, all I have to say about Alejandro is why and how."**

**End Confessional**

When they started, Gwen had a little trouble in the beginning. Then she caught on and turned out very good at it.

"This isn't as hard as I thought." She said hopefully.

"Yes but you're not as near to the finish line as me." Alejandro called.

I saw Gwen smile evilly and knew she had an idea.

"Hey Alejandro you're looking sexy in that ponytail." She taunted him.

"Thank you Goth." Alejandro smiled at her and then crashed into a hurtle. Gwen ended up winning.

Our tiebreaker challenge was to fly up in the air and get the gold. Cody and Tyler volunteered to do it. Alejandro says that they owe him for messing up the last challenge.

"Tyler, tell Courtney what you know about Alex and Duncan." Tyler hesitated.

"I saw Alex and Duncan kiss!"

"WHAT!" Courtney screeched and started to attack me, but Sierra held her back.

"Courtney, I'm sorry." I tried to tell her.

"I thought we were about to become friend-ish! You stupid *bleep* son of a *bleep*-"

"You kissed Duncan!" Gwen asked me.

Duncan caught up with us and just figured what we were talking about.

"AND YOU!" Courtney said as she turned to Duncan. "YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU'VE EVER CROSSED ME! THIS…I…SWEAR!"

When the challenge started, I hoped that Cody would win or else I was done for. I crossed my fingers.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN YOU MUSIC-LOVING FREAK!" Courtney screamed at me. But then Cody won! I breathed a sigh of relief.

I went to Team Chris's elimination ceremony to see if he's going home. Thankfully he wasn't. Chris sent an intern off the plane instead. Although I was very happy, I still couldn't erase the fact that this was all Duncan's fault.

**A/N: Dun dun dunnn. Heh heh, Alex **_**is**_** smart. What do you think will happen next? I'll give ya a hint. There's some parts where it's based off of Coldplay's song called Fix You. Listen to the lyrics. You'll see it. Thanks for reading. REVIEW!**


	3. The Fix You Files

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I walked through first class and saw that Alex was still looking glum. I felt so sorry for her, she needed some cheering up. I grabbed Sierra.

"What the-" she started.

"Sorry, I need you for a sec." I told her.

I pulled her into a seat next to Alex and I took another seat next to her too. She sighed again.

"Listen, we know you didn't mean to kiss Duncan. It happens." I told her.

"Yeah, you have our vote for Courtney; we've been planning that all along." Sierra agreed.

"I know…" she mumbled.

"But…do you really like him?" I asked. I was curious because sometimes I catch Alex and Duncan flirting with each other.

"Honestly, I don't know." She answered.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **AAAAAAAH! Alex is going _down_! I can't believe I ever trusted that music-loving stupid Dare Devil! _(sighs)_ Well, at least I broke up with Duncan on _my_ terms. It was totally empowering. _(cuts to Courtney crying hysterically after breaking up with Duncan)_

**End Confessional**

**Alex's P.O.V**

I felt so…angry, like I needed to take my anger out on someone. But then I also felt confused and ugh, I hate when I get so emotional.

"Potential crash victims, please report to the culinary for a last meal." Chris said over the P.A.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the culinary.

"Looking sexy today Babe." I turned around to see Duncan…with a black eye. I blushed.

"Aww, that means so much coming from you, Purple Eye." I told him back.

"Ugh!" Courtney huffed.

"I know, please excuse me Courtney but this is so wrong of Duncan and Alex. Maybe you should flirt with someone else, you know, give Duncan a taste of his own medicine." Alejandro coaxed her. He looked over at Tyler. Courtney smiled evilly.

"Tyler, you're looking super-cute today." She told Tyler.

"Uhh, thanks." He said.

Oh great, now Courtney is gonna try and make Duncan jealous. I'm soooo scared. Yea right. Duncan just rolled his eyes.

We finally landed in Area 52.

"You're challenge today is to break into Area 51 and bring back a working alien artifact." Chris told us.

"Cool." I said.

"Guys I think I know a way over." Courtney told us. We followed her, but ended up in a mine field.

"You did that on purpose." Gwen said accusingly.

"Did not." Courtney said back.

**Duncan's P.O.V**

As we ran, Owen got captured by the Black Ops. Dang, these guys are good. I saw that we had to get through lasers.

"I have an idea guys." I told Tyler and Alejandro.

I told them to grab a rock and use it as a decoy for the lasers. It worked. We walked through the gate. I thought about Alex and how she was holding up. I felt so sorry for her. If her team lost, she was going home. If my team lost, I was going home. Thant's very confusing.

"Are you okay Duncan?" Alejandro asked.

"Yup." I said as I walked along.

**Gwen's P.O.V **

We stood still on the mine field. I was angered that Courtney was trying to make us loose. Then the worse thing that could happen, happened. We had to sing.

"I hate this." I mumbled.

**Courtney:** _Boyfriend kisser!_  
_I thought she was my friend,_  
_But now it's time to diss her!_  
_Sure we had some fun times,_  
_But I'm not gonna miss her now!_  
**Heather:** _Boyfriend kisser!_  
**Courtney:** _You're gonna get_  
_What's coming to you_  
_If it's the last thing_  
_I ever do-oo-oo!_  
**Heather:** _That's right!_  
_That's right!_  
**Courtney and Heather: **_That's right!_  
_That's right!_  
**Courtney:** _Let's go a little back!_  
_We had a challenge that was wack  
_**Heather:** _And had a laugh attack_  
_When you stretched me on the rack!_  
**Courtney:** _All those times you made me smile,_  
_You wanted my man_  
_All the while!_  
**Sierra:** Duh, but their actually much cuter!  
**Courtney and Heather:** _Boyfriend kisser!_  
**Courtney:** _You're not my new sister!_  
_You're a pus-y, punky, nasty blister! Oh!_  
**Heather:** _Boyfriend kisser!_  
**Courtney and Heather:** _You're gonna get what's coming to you!_  
**Courtney:** _If it's the last thing I ever do-oo-oo!_

"That's it, Cody, use your candy to get us outta here." I told Cody.

"Sure thing Gwen." He sacrificed his candy and finally we made it into the warehouse.

**Heather's P.O.V**

I started to look for some stuff, but all of them were broken. I began to get frustrated. I looked to see how Courtney was doing. She had a perfectly fine alien artifact and threw it away. She really _was_ trying to make us loose.

"You really are a little bitch." I told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"You know what I mean; you're making us loose because you want to vote off Alex. Well let me tell you something Miss CIT, _you're _gonna get what's coming to _you._" I left her with her mouth wide open.

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I looked around to see if the Black Ops saw me and backed up slowly. As I did, I bumped into Alex. Again.

"Oh, hey Alex."

"Hey Duncan, how's it going?" she asked nervously.

"Nothin' much. What do you know, we're all alone." I said as I started to flirt.

"Duncan, we need to talk." She told me.

"About what? How great the kiss was?" I joked.

"No, come on Duncan, be serious for one second."

"I can never be serious around you. You're too hot for that."

"Ugh, Duncan! Why did I even come here. You think the world revolves around you. Well news flash Duncan, it doesn't even go _once _around you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to save myself from getting eliminated. Bye." She started to walk away.

"At least I wasn't sappy enough to run away from my family. That's lame." I told her.

She stopped for a second. Then before I knew it, she jumped on me. I stared at her as she held her fist back to punch me in the face. Then instead of hitting me, she got up and broke down and got tears in her eyes.

"Why do you do this to me! This is all your fault! If you never kissed me I wouldn't be in this mess. Ugh, you're so stupid and I can't stand you and…and…and-"

Wait a sec, was she hyperventilating? Oh my god, she can pass out.

"Alex, please calm down." I told her. I didn't want her to get hurt.

"No! You're…a jerk. You think…everything is…lust. Well…I really…like you…a lot. But now…I don't know…what to think of you. I…hate you-" Her eyes started to get foggy.

She needed to stop. I had no idea what to do. There was a stream of tears down her face. I had to help her. I grabbed her hands that was covering her head, held it and pulled her closer to me.

"Let me…go!" she yelled, her eyes still foggy.

I wiped the tears from her face. I had to stop her.

"Alex, do you think that kiss was for nothing?" I asked her.

"…Yes."

"Well, it wasn't. I really like you Alex, and you know that."

"You're…lying."

"No, I would never lie to you." I pulled her into a kiss.

She started to breathe normally again and kissed me back. My leg popped. Wow, that's manly. When I pulled away, her eyes were normal.

"Was that just to shut me up?" she asked.

"Not entirely." I told her.

"I'm sorry for calling you those things. Can we please just be in a relationship without the drama?" she asked me.

"You read my mind." I saw a space probe floating above me. I started to run for it but then Alex tripped me.

"Try not to get eliminated!" she called.

"Same to you!" I answered back.

I made my way back to my team and saw that they were getting toast by two aliens. I destroyed them because Alejandro promised not to vote me off. We found Owen and mad our way back to Chris.

**Alex's P.O.V**

The rest of my team made our way back to Chris. Team Chris was leading though. Then, Tyler crashed and crushed their artifact. I was hopeful. Then Courtney tripped me with our artifact in my hand, but Chris caught it. We ended up winning.

"Yes!" I yelled.

I went to Team Chris's elimination ceremony again and was thankful that Tyler went home.

"That's it, no more Guy. You and Alex are going down Duncan!" Courtney screamed as she passed by me.

**A/N: This was awesome to write, look out for chapter 3. REVIEW!**


	4. A Picnic With One Sorry Dork

**Alex's P.O.V**

_*Flashback*_

"_Alex, do you think the kiss was for nothing?" he asked me._

"…_Yes." I said as I continued hyperventilating._

"_Well it wasn't. I really like you Alex, and you know that." He held me tighter._

"_You're…lying." I protested._

"_No, I would never lie to you." he said. Then he kissed me._

_*End Flashback*_

I was sitting in first class, still feeling drowsy from me hyperventilating. I was next to Gwen as she read a thick novel.

"Ugh, I feel like I have no bones in my body!" I fake complained to her. She laughed.

"You don't like to see people read don't you?" she asked me.

"No, it makes me bored out of my mind. I'm gonna go check on the losers." I told her as I grabbed some cookies and sodas with me.

"Okay see ya later."

I walked towards economy section. I wasn't really gonna check on them, I was gonna have a little picnic with Duncan. I saw him in first class, carving pictures on the bench he was sitting on.

"Duncan!" I whisper-yelled. He turned around and saw me. I swore I saw his face brighten up. I motioned for him to come with me. He got up.

"Where are you going Duncan?" Alejandro asked.

"Bathroom." He mumbled.

We made our way to the cargo hold.

"Thought you might like some real food." I told him.

"And you're right." He said as he dug in. I simply took a piece of French bread and smiled at him.

"Thanks again." I told him.

"For what?"

"For...saving me."

"No problem. I would've done anything for my…girlfriend." He said as he wrapped his arm around me. I giggled. Then I noticed that he was staring at me, smirking.

"What?" I asked him.

"Damn it's so hard to resist you. Everything about you is so…vulnerable. Especially your eyes. They make me want you more." He said so seductively, I blushed.

I covered my eyes with my hands. Although my personality showed it enough, people thought that I wasn't a delinquent because of my eyes. They were huge. I hate that. But when Duncan did it, I was pleased and embarrassed at the same time.

"Aw come on Princess, let me see those eyes." He said. I shook my head no. He pulled my hands away from my eyes and kissed me. I fluttered my eyes closed and kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his around my waist.

"Attention passengers, you guys will have to jump off the plane to get to land." Chris said announced.

"Dammit." Alex said as she pulled away.

"I'll give ya a piggy-bank-ride." He told me.

"Are you sure about…now? You know, with Courtney being here and everything."

"I'm not ashamed, Lustful. Come on." He put me on his back.

"Lustful?" I asked clearly confused about the name.

"Yea, when you kiss me I know you're begging for it."

"Whatever, let's go."

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I walked to the economy area to get ready to jump off the plane. Okay, so maybe I don't have the _best_ alliance. So trying to loose isn't a good idea. I have to win. As I was about to jump out, I saw Duncan and Alex. Scratch that, I saw Duncan giving a piggy-bank-ride to Alex.

"What the hell?" I said as they jumped out of the plane happily. Are they…together? That's the last thing I need in this competition.

After I jumped out, Chris explained that we would be riding an emu to Hanging Rock, which would take two days.

"Ugh, how will I get my beauty sleep like that?" I asked.

"Who cares?" Chris said plainly.

"I do, because Courtney has a precious little face." Alejandro said. I blushed.

As I tried to catch the emu, Alejandro helped me.

"Um, thanks." I told him.

"No problem chica."

I looked over and saw Gwen shooting daggers at me. Did she like Alejandro?

**Alex's P.O.V**

I easily caught an emu since I was excellent with animals. I looked at my boyfriend, Duncan, trying to catch one his self.

"Come on you stupid emu." He muttered.

"Aw, I have such a manly boyfriend." I said as I laughed.

"Of course you do. I just have to catch this stupid animal." He said as he failed again. I rolled my eyes and coaxed the emu to go to Duncan.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem."

"So…how long did you like me for?" he asked.

"Truth?"

"Yup. I'm curious."

"Well, ever since I saw you. I was about to ask you out, but that's when I figured you had Courtney." I told him.

"Oh."

"Well, what about you?" I asked Duncan.

"Well, I liked you as soon as you stepped off the bus Sweetheart." He told me. I giggled.

"Cool."

**Gwen's P.O.V**

Finally two days passed. What was up with Alejandro? He was all over Courtney. And, Alex and Duncan were they dating? I feel like I'm the only sane one here. At least our team made it there first. We won a battery powered sheep shearer while Team Chris won rusty garden shears.

"You guys have to bungee jump off this cliff and get a sheep. Some of them have your symbols on them. The first team to find them wins." Chris explained.

Alex quickly prepared to jump off first. She just loved taking challenges.

"Good luck Ally!" Duncan called to her.

She took a dive and as she came up, she brought four sheeps in her hand. I widened my eyes in shock.

**Alejandro's P.O.V**

Flirting with Courtney is the best plan yet. Now she may be able to get eliminated. As she was about to leave I called to her, "Good luck chica!"

"Aw, thanks Alejandro, at least you're supp-"

"Just go already!" The rest of her team called.

She glared but jumped off. When she came back up, in her hand was a cactus instead of a sheep. She had spikes all over her and she screamed. I held back my laughter as much as I could and managed to run over to her.

"Are you okay Courtney?"

"I'm fine, just in a little pain." She told me. I looked over and saw that Gwen was glaring at me. She was so beautiful when she was annoyed.

I watched as Duncan jumped off. I saw how Alex was worried and thought I could use this as an advantage. Our team started to shave off the fur of the sheep. We found our sign first. Yes, all according to plan.

**Alex's P.O.V**

Dang it, our team lost. But I was certain that I wasn't going home. Courtney messed up big time. At our elimination ceremony, I saw Duncan's head poking out around the corner. I smiled.

"So Team Amazon, welcome to your first elimination ceremony. Please vote for the person you're so sick off and send them home."

When we all voted, Chris held the votes in his hand.

"I would read these if this wasn't a _reward_ challenge!"

"WHAT!" We all yelled.

"Yup, too bad, so sad. Anyways, will Courtney ever be able to please her team? Or will she jump off the plane trying? Find out next time on Total…Drama…_World Tour!_

**A/N: That's it…for now. Mwhahaha! What do you think'll happen next? Find out. REVIEW!**


	5. The Sours of Sweden

**Alex's P.O.V**

I fluttered my eyes open. What the hell happened last night? My head was killing me. All I remember was that Duncan snuck into Chris's quarters with me and locked Chris out. Then we started exploring it. I looked around and saw that I was on top of Duncan, but that wasn't all. He was only in his boxers and I had no pants on. There was a blanket over us (thank god).

"Duncan…" I said as I nudged him awake.

"Mmm…" he mumbled.

"Duncan!" I said a little louder.

"What? It's like 4:00 in the morning." He said finally waking up.

"What the hell happened last night? And why are there grape soda cans all around the place?" I asked. He made a face.

"Well…remember how you said that you have a sugar rush with grape soda?"

"Yes, I've told you that a thousand times!"

"Well, I kinda forgot and gave you a can and it kinda led up to all this. Heh." He said nervously. I punched him in the arm. I looked around and saw no one was in here. I'm tired, might as well stay like I am.

"Whatever, it's early anyways." I said as I slumped back onto Duncan.

"Really you're gonna stay, like this?" he told me as I giggled.

"Yea, but take off my underwear, and you're dead." I said as I felt him slightly pulling on it.

"Damn." He muttered. I smiled. I loved this guy. I gave him a peck on the lips before falling asleep again. Later we were fully dressed and back on our teams.

"Alex, are you and Duncan…dating?" Gwen asked me as I came back from the cargo hold.

"Why do you wanna know?" I asked, unsure if I could trust her.

"Because Alejandro will do anything to break you guys apart and I mean anything."

"Not unless, you distract him." I had an idea coming on.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean that Alejandro is attracted to you..."

"What! No he isn't!"

"Yea right Gwen, you're the only girl Alejandro has never manipulated before. You don't have to flirt with him, let him flirt with you and you play hard to get."

"That's actually a good idea." Gwen stated.

"I know, I have a smart brain."

"More like a dull one." I heard Courtney comment.

"Courtney, I said I was sorry."

"And I heard my cousin say sorry but that didn't help!"

"What?" Gwen and I said at the same time.

"Ugh, whatever." She exclaimed.

**Duncan's **

I walked into first class and started to enjoy some cookies with Owen. Alejandro gave me a suspicious look.

"Where have you bee all night Duncan?" he asked me.

"Why do you wanna know tight pants?"

"I want to know because, having a relationship with the enemy isn't a good idea." He said. I chocked on my cookie.

"What, I'm not in a relationship with the enemy…anymore."

"Oh please Duncan, I see you with Alex all the time. The way you look at her with the lust in your eyes, your nicknames for her and they way you two disappear at the same time." Oh shit, I was busted. I pulled him into a corner.

"Listen, you can't tell _anyone_ about it…yet."

"But Duncan, having a relationship with the enemy can break you. Do you want that to happen?" he asked. I looked down.

"No but she…"

"Your choice Duncan. A million bucks or a girlfriend that comes and goes?" he looked in my eyes. Damn, he could really tempt someone.

"Fine, you won't see me having any interactions with her."

"Good, then we should eliminate all of Team Amazon easily. And I promise not to vote you off."

When he walked off, I sighed.

"This bites." I mumbled.

We finally reached our next destination, Sweden. As Chris explained our challenge, Alex tried to cuddle me. I slightly pushed her off. She gave me a confused look.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"Nothing, I'm just…kinda warm. That's all."

"You guys will have to make something that will float." Chris said.

"Duh, a boat." Alex said as she rolled her eyes. I smiled at her.

"Okay…GO!"

**Alex's P.O.V**

"So, any requests?" I asked as I took out my journal, paintbrush and paint.

"What are you talking about?" Heather asked.

"It's for the boat design."

"Since when were you smart enough to build?" Courtney asked.

"I built the highest Eiffel Tower in school and got an A+ on it. Again, any requests?"

"Ooo, how 'bout a room with a patio?" Gwen asked sarcastically.

"I can do that you know." Alex said as she laughed.

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"So Gwen, ready to do your job?" Alex asked.

"Yup."

I walked over Team Chris's side. As I walked I heard some of Duncan and Alejandro's conversation.

"I'm not sure this will be okay with Alex." Duncan said.

"It's okay my friend, just ignore whatever she does and the million bucks are yours." Alejandro coaxed. I held my mouth in shock. Was he deciding between Alex and the million? I continued with my plan and then "accidentally" bumped into Alejandro which caused me to fall on him.

"Watch we're you're going dimwit." I said angrily.

"I'm sorry, but I recall this is our side." Alejandro said a little dazed. Good, the plan was working.

"Well I just needed an extra tool, but since you look like you don't have any, I'll be on my way." I stood up and walked over to Alex. I looked back slightly and saw that Alejandro was still in awe.

"Did it work?" she asked me.

"Yea but Alex I gotta tell you something…about Duncan."

"What?" she asked.

"Well, he and Alejandro were talking and they said that if Duncan ignores you, he gets the million."

"What, he can't choose the million over me." She said as she put the last piece on the boat.

"Exactly. Looks like Alejandro struck again."

"Something's up and I'm gonna find out what."

"Okay guys, time's up!" Chris announced. "Team Amazon, let me see yours."

"Ta-da!" Alex said.

Our boat was impressive. It looked like one of those _real _pirate ships instead of the model ones.

"Nice." Chris complimented. "Now for Team Chris."

**Duncan's P.O.V **

I was in awe by Alex's boat. It was amazing. I didn't know she could build. Our boat was just a simple one.

"Not bad." Chris said. "But this would be better if I had some music! I want it to be about…a secret."

"Ugh!" I muttered.

**Alex: **_Sometimes I get my head in a dilly_

_Feeling so lost, ticking you off  
Now boy, you know me well  
Said, I'm that kinda feeling  
That kind of soft, that kind of silly_

"And right now I'm feeling frustrated with you!" Alex yelled as she pointed at me._  
_

_But when I'm in doubt, I open my mouth  
And words come out, words come out like_

**All:**_ Baby, there's a shark in the water  
There's something underneath my bed  
Oh, please believe I said  
baby, there's a shark in the water  
I caught them barking at the moon  
Better be soon_

**Alex: **_High in the sky, the song that I'm singing  
A sweet little lie, I cry wolf, cry  
Rabbit out the hat, so that's why I'm bringing  
Some tricks up my sleeve, for noticing me  
I wouldn't cause you any harm, I just want you in my arms  
I can't help, I can't help myself_

"So…you know?" I asked. Wow that's lame of me.

"Of course I know!" she yelled.

**All:**___Baby, there's a shark in the water  
There's something underneath my bed  
Oh, please believe I said  
Baby, there's a shark in the water  
I caught them barking at the moon  
Better be soon  
(Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do ,do)  
(Better be soon)  
(Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do x2)_

**Alex: **_Right is right  
Rules are rules  
This is more like April fool  
I'm just winding you up, oh  
Jack be nimble, Jack be quick  
Please don't make too much of it  
It ain't that serious, oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

**All: **_Baby, there's a shark in the water  
There's something underneath my bed  
Oh, please believe I said  
Baby, there's a shark in the water  
I caught them barking at the moon  
You better get here soon  
Baby, there's a shark in the water  
Baby, there's a shark in the water  
Baby, there's a shark in the water  
I caught them barking at the moon  
Better be soon_

I pulled Alex over to me for a second, out of Alejandro's sight.

"Listen Alex it's not what it looks like." I tried to explain.

"Oh yea, then why do I hear you and Alejandro saying that ignoring me will give you a chance at the million?" She put her hands on her hips. Damn I wanted to kiss her right now.

"Because…I…Alejandro told me that I shouldn't have a relationship with the enemy."

"So now I'm the enemy?"

"No I-"

"Whatever Duncan, if you want an enemy, I'll give you one."

"You guys should get in the boat; the ice is starting to crack." Chris stated. Alex ran over and did a perfect somersault into the boat. I hopped in mine. "Oh, and you'll guys'll need these." Chris said as he gave us a pile of rocks.

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I glared at Alejandro. I hated him so badly. Was he really attracted to me? I doubt it. He should have a million girlfriends by now with his sweet lime green eyes and the way his hair falls – wait, why am I thinking about Alejandro? And why am I staring dreamily at him? He smiled dreamily back. That's what snapped me out of it. I looked away with my arms crossed. I walked over to watch Sierra, Cody, Heather and Courtney row.

"So Alex, what are you thinking of now?"

"I'm thinking of how to vote Courtney off."

"I know right? She gets on my nerves."

"How's Team Chris doing?" she asked.

"Well, their kinda ahead of us. They made it to Chris's dock and made Owen captain. Now their heading towards the flag over their." I said as I pointed to a flag in the water.

"Okay, Courtney give me your row."

"No, I could do this myself Freak!" Courtney argued. I saw Alex flinch at the name Freak.

"Just give me it Ballerina!" Alex said. Ballerina was the first thing that came to her mind about Courtney. Finally Courtney gave up and gave her the paddle. We soon reached the dock thanks to Alex's fast paddling.

"Alright you guys, pick a captain." Chris said.

"I think Alex should be captain." I said.

"No, how about Courtney." She said.

"No I think – wait you said me?" Courtney asked shocked.

"Yup." Alex said proudly. There was a look in her eyes; I knew she had a plan.

"Okay, here ya go guys." Chris said as he threw a Viking hat on Courtney's head.

**Duncan's P.O.V **

I sulked on my boat. I hate when Alex is mad at me. I hope this is over soon.

"Look guys we're almost there!" Owen called.

"Not yet!" Alex yelled as she fired a rock at us that almost hit me.

"Hey!" I said.

"What, I'm the enemy aren't I?" she said sarcastically. She continued firing at us. I threw one that almost hit her too. She glared at me.

**Alex's P.O.V**

I continued throwing rocks at Team Chris. I growled at Duncan as he threw one that hit my head.

"Alex, stop throwing rocks at the team!" Courtney commanded.

"Isn't that the point?" I asked her.

"What you need is strategy which you have none of!"

"I have way more strategy than you will ever have Ballerina!"

"No you don't! Now give me that rock and stay still!" she took the rock from me and threw it through the boat. We started to sink.

"Wait to go _captain_." I said. I looked over at Team Chris. They reached the flag already. Good and bad. Good that Courtney's sure to be going home and bad that we're not gonna be in first class.

"Senorita beautiful, don't get eliminated." Alejandro called to Gwen. I swore I saw Gwen blush a little.

At the elimination ceremony, all I thought about was how Duncan would really choose the million over me. I can't believe him. But he also helped me. Now I know that friends or boyfriends don't last in this competition. So it's time to bring out the Circus Freak side out. **(A/N: Heh, cliffhanger)**

"So the votes are in and the person who's going home tonight is…Courtney!" Chris announced. Finally.

"What, b-but, I was the captain of the ship!" she protested.

"Well I guess you're now the looser of the Drop of Shame." I said happily.

As I walked to economy class, Gwen pulled my arm.

"So that was your plan? To make Courtney captain so she could mess up?" she asked, smiling.

"Yup, I'm a genius."

"An evil one." She said as I laughed.

"I know."

"Well I'm gonna go in the dining hall to get a bite to eat. See ya."

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I walked to the dining hall. As I walked I kept on thinking about Alejandro again. Ugh, I hated that. I hate pretty boys and I always will. I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into Alejandro. Again.

"Beautiful, you should watch where you're going." Alejandro said sweetly.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a first class to get to?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Yes, but I'm just curious to see what's going on out here. And I'm glad because I bumped into the most beautiful girl in the world."

I know it's stupid, but I was curious to figure out if he really thought I was beautiful.

"R-Really? You think I'm pretty?" I said calming down.

"Of course, but I just need to do something to confirm that." He said so smoothly. What the hell did he mean?

"Wha-" I was cut off by a kiss. I fluttered my eyes closed and slightly kissed him back. He pulled away. I was still a little dazed.

"Yes, you are the most beautiful girl." He walked away. I don't know if it was real or not but I knew that I was falling for Alejandro.

**A/N: Did anyone of the Al and Heather fanclub see that coming? Heh, guess not. Well look out for the next chapter! REVIEW!**


	6. Srry

**A/N: Hey guys I'm gonna discontinue this story because of the advice. So I took this advice and kind of made it into a different story. No I didn't put myself in it, but I came up with this awesome character and I'm showing a side of Duncan that I really wanna see. It's called, "He's looking at his angel" if you wanna read. I promise it's better than this one! Thanks.**


End file.
